


Write it on the Skyline

by sparrow30



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, sebklainebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sebklaine Bang prompt:  Kurt is famous and is very public about his relationship with Blaine - everyone knows because he’s been there from the start of Kurt’s career. When Sebastian joins their relationship all three of them make the decision to keep it secret at first - it’s already difficult trying to adjust to such a change in their lives and Kurt doesn’t want Seb subjected to the media right from the start. They’re happy but Sebastian starts to feel left out and unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Vogue's ' _Rising Star of 2018_ ': Mister Kurt Hummel!”

 

Kurt forced himself to take two large, calming breaths as the thunderous applause started to sound in his ears; even after three years of being increasingly in the public eye he still hadn't quite gotten over his nerves when it came to interviews.

 

Plastering on his trademark dazzling smile, he stepped out under the bright lights of the stage, making sure he didn't walk too quickly over to where the host of the show, Miss Daisy Barnsley, had stood up to greet him. Giving a slightly shy wave to the audience (and holy crap, that was a lot of faces) Kurt gave Daisy a genuinely friendly hug before taking his seat on the couch opposite her. This wasn't his first time on ' _A Question of Style_ ', and Daisy had always been nice to him; it just was a shame that the same couldn't be said for all television hosts Kurt had had to deal with over the past few years (here's looking at you, Jacob Ben Israel).

 

“Kurt, let me start by saying it's a pleasure to have you back on my couch, and judging by that incredible response I think the audience agrees with me,” Daisy began warmly, and Kurt chuckled gently as the enthusiastic whooping started up again. 

 

He waited for a moment for the noise to die down before replying “And of course it's a pleasure to be back, you guys are the best.” More cries of approval and Kurt felt himself start to relax. He was good at this, he knew he was. He going to be fine.

 

The next forty five minutes passed quickly, with Kurt joking along easily with Daisy as they talked about the success of his debut clothing line, getting to dress Pippa Middleton for the Duchess of Cambridge's second baby shower and, of course, Blaine.

 

At first Kurt had wanted to ban all questions about his love life, arguing that it was unfair for him to gush about one amazing boyfriend on national television without being able to wax equally lyrical about the other, but Sebastian and Blaine had talked him down (the bouts of incredibly hot sex that punctuated their reasoning had helped). 

 

He and Blaine had been dating for almost eight years now, which meant that Blaine had been there when Kurt had first been talent scouted by Herve Leger during his year working in Paris at the tender age of twenty-one. Blaine had been the one he had taken to red-carpet events, Blaine had been the one on his arm when he came out to the press (joking that really, with his pieces making their own statements far before anybody even knew who he was, when had he ever been in?) and Blaine had been the one who was always in the front row of the audience, watching his boyfriend with admiration as Kurt charmed the public with his gorgeous smile and easy wit. Maybe it was because they were a relationship that had stood the test of time when so many around them had crumbled, maybe it was because they had inadvertently become the poster-children for gay relationships, or maybe it was because the pair were quite unfairly attractive, but whatever the reason, Kurt and Blaine had quickly become somewhat of a media-darling. 

 

So, when Sebastian had bounded back into their lives just under a year ago, shaking up their relationship and putting it back together with an entirely new puzzle piece fitting surprisingly perfectly in amongst the existing ones, Kurt had suggested a digital blackout regarding his private life in the interests of fairness. And, of course, his ever-loving boyfriends had promptly told him he was acting like an absolute idiot. They had all agreed that they wanted to keep their unconventional relationship private hadn't they? Well, what better way to make the world suspicious than for Kurt to suddenly refuse to answer any questions about the boyfriend that he had previously been so vocal about? It just didn't make any sense for Kurt to change the way he acted, not when it might jeopardise their relationship and Kurt's hard-earned career. Besides, Sebastian had scoffed, he wouldn't have wanted Kurt to spout all that lovey-dovey crap about him anyway, so it didn't really matter did it?

 

Kurt had put up a good fight, but eventually he had been forced to see sense. So now, whenever Kurt had to attend media events, Blaine would come along and sit in the front row as usual, beaming up at his boyfriend with obvious adoration in his eyes, Kurt would continue to smile and laugh and confirm that he and Blaine were still sickeningly happy together, and Sebastian would watch at home with a bucket of popcorn, laughing at what he had affectionately dubbed Kurt's 'loved-up' face and quietly melting at how adorable his boyfriends were (not that he would ever admit that to them, of course).

 

However, their different locations and different attitudes to public appearances didn't stop the almost identical looks of surprise on each of their faces when Daisy asked her next question. Kurt had just finished telling a funny-now-but-stressful-at-the-time anecdote about having remake his sister-in-law's wedding dress overnight when the family dog decided to use the original as a chew toy when Daisy sensed an opportunity to deviate from their carefully prepared script. Leaning forwards with an almost conspiratorial grin on her face, she lowered her voice slightly as if encouraging Kurt to share a secret. “So come on Kurt, tell us all what we're all dying to know; when will we be getting our invite for your and Blaine's wedding?” Twisting towards the audience she gestured to the crowd to show their appreciation for the idea. And boy did they go wild.

 

It was probably a good thing that the crowd was so enthusiastic, Kurt thought to himself dimly as he desperately tried to school his features into something more presentable. With any luck they'd all be so caught up in the moment they wouldn't notice the abject panic that must be radiating off Kurt in waves. There was a reason that television interviews were rehearsed, there was a reason that questions were decided and finalized well in advance; he was going to have to have some serious words with the show producers after they were done here.

 

It wasn't really Daisy's fault, he acknowledged as the woman turned back to him, eyes bright and eager for an answer. With Texas becoming the 50th and final state to vote in favour of gay marriage only the other day, the subject was all of a sudden an even hotter topic than usual, and given his and Blaine's public front to the world it was practically unfathomable that they _wouldn't_ want to take that landmark step at some point. Two years ago Kurt wouldn't have even thought twice about having been asked the question, but two years ago was before Sebastian was part of their life.

 

_'Breathe Kurt, breathe,'_ he told himself angrily when he saw Daisy frown, and he realized he had missed his cue to respond. Plastering on a smile and laughing only slightly uneasily, he replied in an over-bright tone. “Actually Daisy,” he spoke lightly, “I'm not sure marriage is in the cards for me and Blaine.”

 

As Daisy led the crowd in a cumulative 'Awww' of disappointment, Kurt sneaked a look at Blaine in the front row. His boyfriend's face was the picture of sympathy, as if he wanted to rush up onto the stage and hug Kurt and take him away from these probing questions that dug just a little too deep into their perfect life that nobody else understood. Kurt honestly would have accepted the hug gratefully in that moment, but he was nothing if not professional, so he forced himself to laugh and give a small wave to quieten the crowd. “I'm just not sure I could face picking that 'one special outfit', it's just too much pressure. My mentality is, why limit yourself to one fabulous party in your lifetime when you can throw one every year and not have to worry about seating arrangement between feuding family members?”

 

As the crowd laughed Kurt shot Daisy a murderous look, one that told her in no uncertain terms not to push the subject any further. He might like Daisy, but he loved his boys more, and he wasn't about to risk what they had just because he didn't want to upset a stranger. Luckily Daisy seemed to get the silent memo, because her eyes widened in surprise for just a second before she was all professional once again. “Spoken like the words of a true designer there Kurt. So tell us more about what inspired your fall range.”

 

Kurt breathed a silent sigh of relief, smiling as he spotted Blaine giving him a surreptitious thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. Levelling his gaze back on Daisy he made himself forget about the hiccup, focusing all his energy of on finishing the rest of the interview without further incident.


	2. Blaine

Blaine dug around in his messenger bag to retrieve his set of keys for Sebastian's apartment; a feat easier said than done when Kurt was pressed up against his back pressing hot, feverish kisses along his neck with an intensity that teased and tantalized about a sex-filled night ahead. Giving a soft sigh he gave up the pretence of searching in his bag to lean back against his boyfriend, basking in the familiar press of long, lean muscles. “Mmmm, you're really not making things easy for me here, Kurt,” he muttered softly, tilting his head to capture Kurt's lips with his own as they snaked along his jawline. 

 

“Just want to be near you,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth, catching Blaine's lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently before releasing it with a soft sigh. “That interview was _horrible_.” 

 

The pain in Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart bleed in sympathy. He knew how much his sweet, kind, wonderful boyfriend hated having to lie to the public about exactly what (or rather, who) was making him so happy, and having to sit in silence in the audience while Kurt suddenly became the very picture of 'deer caught in the headlights' was one of the hardest things Blaine had ever had to do. Still, at least he had been able to be backstage afterwards when Kurt had entered his dressing room and all but collapsed into Blaine's arms, the tension finally overwhelming him after having to keep up presences for another full fifteen minutes after 'That Question'. He could only imagine how Sebastian had felt, sitting at home watching through a screen.

 

Speaking of which: “We should really head inside, baby,” Blaine muttered, pressing one more soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt gave a small nod and reached around Blaine's chest to pluck his keys out of the side pocket of his bag (and had they really been there the whole time? Really?), slotting them into the lock and shoving the door open with just that little bit too much force. 

 

“Honey, we're home!” Blaine called teasingly as they stepped into the hallway, Kurt's arm still snaked around his waist as if the idea of letting go was complete insanity.

 

“Dinner's on the table,” came the sing-song reply from the dining room. Kurt's brow furrowed into slight frown, and he dragged the pair of them over towards the room two doors down where Sebastian's voice had emanated from. 

 

“Sebastian, baby, you know you didn't have to do that for- _Oh._ ” Kurt slammed to an abrupt halt as he stepped into the room, and Blaine walked straight into his back, not expecting Kurt to stop quite so suddenly. “Thanks for the heads-up there,” he laughed as he stood on tiptoes to peer over his boyfriend's shoulder to see what had rendered him so speechless. The laughter instantly died in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. 'Oh' didn't quite seem to cut it somehow.

 

Sebastian was perched on the edge of the long mahogany table, his legs spread and propped up on the two chairs on either side of him to showcase the fact that he was completely butt-naked. On his left he had a plate of strawberries, on his right a bowl of melted chocolate, and he was licking whipped cream off his fingers with an expression that could only be described as _completely-fucking-deviant_. 

 

When he saw his boyfriends' watching him in shock from the doorway he raised one eyebrow and spoke with a false innocence, “What? You didn't expect me to actually cook did you?” 

 

Blaine's head snapped back from Sebastian to Kurt, who was now licking his lips in an almost predatory fashion. He gave a small cough to get the other boy's attention, who slowly dragged his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Blaine cocked his head in question, and Kurt responded with an evil smirk. Good, so they were on the same page then.

 

It took about three seconds for them to have Sebastian flat on his back on the cool wood table, with Kurt drizzling chocolate in intricate patterns along his chest and Blaine chasing the trail with his tongue, while Sebastian moaned and writhed underneath their combined touch. 

 

Well, had he expected anything else really?

 

Later, three rounds of hot, frantic sex later to be precise, when they were all fully sated and curled up together in Sebastian's king sized bed, Blaine couldn't help asking, “Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what prompted that incredible welcome home Seb?”

 

Sebastian gave a small shrug, lifting his head from where it had been pillowed in the crook of Kurt's arm. “I dunno, it looked like you guys had a pretty rough time on set today, and I know that the only thing that calms me down after a stressful day at work is a good fucking.”

 

Kurt snorted with laughter. “Well if this is the response I get after every bad interview, bring 'em on I say.”

 

Blaine grinned, shuffling up the bed from his position lying on Sebastian's stomach to kiss the other boy on the lips, before wincing as the physical effects of six hours of continuous sex made themselves known in his lower regions. “Although not any time soon I hope, after that marathon I think I may need a while to recover.”

 

Sebastian grinned his wolfish grin that Blaine adored so very much. “It's okay sweetheart, I know I can be a lot to handle sometimes.”

 

“Don't flatter yourself, Bas, it's my name he was screaming the last time he came,” Kurt hit back, his expression free and easy, and Blaine was happy to just lie back and watch the casual back-and-forth that his boyfriends had managed to perfect over the course of the last eleven months. 

 

After a couple of minutes the banter trailed off, and for a little while longer all three boys were content to simply bask in their post-orgasm haze. Then Sebastian mumbled something so quietly that Blaine had to sit up and turn to face the other boy in confusion. “What was that Seb? I didn't quite catch that.”

 

Sebastian sighed and wriggled up into a sitting position, his expression so serious that for a moment Blaine was completely taken aback; the Sebastian Smythe he knew was rarely, if ever, this subdued. Obviously whatever he was about to say was important. “I said,” he repeated in a small, quiet voice completely unlike the one he had been using only moments earlier, “that you could, if you wanted. Get married I mean.”

 

Blaine heard a sharp gasp of surprise from Kurt next to him, and a small part of him was pleased that he wasn't the only one in this bed caught off-guard by Sebastian's declaration. The rest of him, however, was still desperately trying to process what had just been said. Giving a small shake of his head he threw a glance at Kurt, who was looking just as perplexed as he was, before turning back to Sebastian, who was now worrying the comforter underneath him with his fingers, biting his lip in a way Blaine knew meant that the other boy was uncomfortable, or nervous, or most likely both.

 

“Seb-” he began slowly, reaching out a hand to cover the other boy's on the bed, not wanting to scare off this rare creature that was Sebastian showing his vulnerable side. “Please don't take this the wrong way, because you know we love you and you cannot even begin to imagine how happy I am that you see a future with us in it, but you know we can't do that. For one thing it's not legal, and in any case...” he trailed off when he saw Sebastian shaking his head adamantly, still not looking directly at either of them.

 

“No, no, I meant the two of you. You and Kurt should get married. It must have been something you two talked about before I came along, I mean Christ, you two are like a pair of fucking Disney princes, don't tell me you weren't planning on getting hitched at some point. And I never wanted to get married anyway, so don't let me get in your way...” Kurt cut off Sebastian's ramblings by placing his own hand over Sebastian's free one, and Sebastian's mouth instantly slammed shut. “I'm just saying,” he muttered quietly, but didn't say anything further.

 

“Bas- Bas are you breaking up with us?” Kurt sounded like he was trying so very hard to stay calm, but the slight hitch in his breath betrayed his nerves. For the second time in as many minutes Sebastian shook his head aggressively.

 

“No! Fuck, this is coming out all wrong. I'm just trying to say don't give up on your life's plans because of me. Marriage is just a piece of paper, I don't care if it's something you two have as long as I'm in your bed along with you every night.”

 

“Plans change.” It was Blaine's turn to interrupt now, his heart beating like a drum at the suddenly intensity of their conversation. “Yes, I used to dream that one day I would get to stand in front of an alter with the man of my dreams by my side, but that was before the man of my dreams became the _men_ of my dreams. And honestly, now I can't even imagine wanting to do something so special with one of you without being able to share it with both of you. It just wouldn't be right.”

 

Kurt was nodding along vigorously as he spoke, chiming in when Blaine ran out of steam. “Blaine's right, baby. We're all equal partners in this, as long as you still want to be.”

 

For the first time since he started speaking, Sebastian raised his gaze from the comforter beneath him, looking at the two boys in front of him as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. “But- but your fans?” he tried once more tentatively.

 

“Fuck the fans,” Kurt replied, voice deadly serious. “You're the one I care about, Bas.”

 

Sebastian's face broke into a wide, innocent grin, and Blaine was pretty sure his heart might have actually cracked a little at how genuinely happy his usually bitingly sarcastic boyfriend looked. He couldn't help but smile along too, squeezing Sebastian's hand encouragingly, and Sebastian must have realized how he looked because the next moment his cocky façade was back in place. “Well, as long as you don't _actually_ fuck them, babe, because I'm pretty sure that's my prerogative.”

 

Kurt laughed, his eyes twinkling, and Blaine leapt to join in, “Mine too, and don't you forget it Mister,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt.

  
“You know, B, I think our Kurt here needs reminding exactly who he belongs to, don't you?” Sebastian asked, his voice saccharine-sweet as he eyed up Kurt with clearly decidedly more devilish thoughts in mind.

 

Blaine tilted his head, as if pondering Sebastian's words. “You know what, Seb, I think you might be right.”

 

Round four was fast and furious, with all three boys desperate to surround themselves with as much of the other two as possible. Round five was slower, sweeter, a sort of physical promise that they were all here, that they were all _still here_. By the time they reached round six the three of them were practically unconscious with pleasure overload, and they simply allowed the gentle touches of cool fingers against sweaty skin and the bliss of that one final orgasm to carry them off into slumber, a tangled mess of limbs so intertwined that it was almost impossible to tell where one boy ended and the next began.


	3. Sebastian

* * *

 

**Trouble in paradise for New York's perfect couple?**

_Follow the link for shocking photographs of up-and-coming fashion designer Kurt Hummel leaving an intimate dinner with a companion who is definitely not long-term boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Is our favourite gay dream-team headed for disaster?_

_[Read More]_

_**Klainelover165** : Who is this asshole? How dare he try and break up our boys!_

 

_**MarryMeKurt** : Fucking home-wrecker! Where does he get off destroying innocent lives?_

 

**CantTouchWhatWeHave** : CW haircut over there needs to watch his back.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian slammed the lid of his laptop down so hard he was pretty sure he heard something in the hinge snap, closing his eyes as he tried desperately not to let the pain in his chest overwhelm him.

 

It was stupid, just a little online gossip, nothing to get worked up about, really. After all, he had never cared at school when his classmates had gossiped about him behind his back, calling him a slut and a tramp when they found out about his extra-curricular activities with Mr. Bandau from fifth period history. What the fuck did he care now if some faceless strangers decided they didn't like him. Nothing, that's what.

 

So why on earth did it feel like his heart was threatening to claw it's way out of his chest in the most painful manner possible?

 

 _'Because this relationship actually means something to you'_ , a nasty, snide voice piped up in his head. It was a voice that had been making itself ever more present in Sebastian's brain recently, in the small hours of the morning when the soft breathing of his boyfriends on either side of him surrounded him, when he felt so happy, so lucky, he thought he might burst. It was in those moments that the voice had crept up on him, reminding him that he didn't get happily-ever-after, that that ending just didn't belong to somebody like him. _'You've fallen for these boys hard, my friend, and when they see this they're not going to want anything to do with you any more. Why bother, you're not worth the scandal.'_

 

Sebastian shoved himself away from the table angrily, standing up and grabbing his coat from the chair next to him where he had flung it absent-mindedly when he got home from work (Kurt always scolded him for his treatment of his clothes; he would never tell the other boy that he did it on purpose because Kurt's cross face was absolutely adorable). He needed to get out of the house for a bit, away from that vile laptop and it's trash, away from that voice that was steadily eating away at his insides. The gym was a safe bet, maybe he could sweat the dark feeling out of his chest. Either way, it was a better option than sitting here wallowing in self pity.

 

When he got back home two hours later, hot and sweaty and exhausted, the dark feeling in his chest was still there but at least now he had a plan of attack. He wasn't about to lose Kurt and Blaine; not now, not after finally admitting to himself that this was what he wanted from life. So, if that meant having to let them go for a little while then he could do that, if it meant he got them back for good afterwards.

 

His hands were trembling as he drew out his iPhone, firing off a quick text to Kurt and hitting 'Send' before he could change his mind.

 

_**To Kurt:** I'm sure you've seen the tabloids today. I'm going to lay low for a bit. You tell the press whatever you need. Come find me when the heat has died down._

 

The reply came back almost instantly.

 

_**From Kurt:** What on earth are you talking about?_

 

Sebastian gave a small huff of exasperation. His boyfriend's PR people were usually so on-the-ball about these sorts of things, trust this to be the one and only time he had to be the one to break the news. He didn't want to, he really didn't want to, he had gotten so used to waking up sandwiched between Kurt and Blaine he wasn't sure he knew how to sleep without them any more. But he would have to learn to, if they wanted to survive this.

 

_**To Kurt:** Heat.com, First story._

 

One minute. Two minutes. Sebastian started to pace his small living room, not quite sure what to do with himself. Yes, he had basically just initiated a contact-embargo between him and his boys, but he hadn't expected it to start right away. He would at least get a reply from Kurt, wouldn't he? ' _Maybe he doesn't want to reply any more,'_ and there was the devil in his head again. ' _Not worth the scandal, remember?'_

 

Sebastian growled, fighting the urge to punch something. He was getting dangerously close to losing when his phone pinged next to him.

 

 _**From Blaine:** _ _We'll be there in ten minutes._

 

All the energy seemed to leave his body, and Sebastian slumped down into the sofa at his back. No, he didn't want them here. They couldn't risk the exposure, not now when they almost certainly had paparazzi following their every move, waiting to capture the big fallout between Kurt and his scorned lover. And if Sebastian was going to have to learn to live without his two boys, even for a little bit, he didn't want to have to see them before it started. A clean break, wasn't that what people always suggested in these sorts of situations?

 

Sebastian snorted at the absurdity of that last thought. Nobody else would ever get themselves into this sort of situation; a polyamorous gay relationship where one of the party members happened to be a national treasure? No, this sort of thing could only ever happen to him.

 

Sebastian had never wanted to be in a relationship, he just hadn't seen the point. From the first time he walked into that pathetic excuse for a club in Lima at the tender age of fifteen, he had known that he could get any man he wanted, any time. Of course, for a horny fifteen year old that revelation had been amazing, and he had put it to _very_ good use. In the back of his mind he had always thought that maybe, when he moved out of Ohio and entered the 'real world' where being gay wasn't considered a disease that needed to be cured, the appeal of quick, anonymous one night stands would lose their appeal. But they never did. For three full years at college in he had fully utilised the delights of New York's decadent night-life, and he had never regretted it once. He still didn't regret that time-period even now, if he was completely honest; he had always been safe, he had always been completely upfront with his conquests and, with a few notable exceptions, he had never woken up feeling bad about his antics of the night before. So really, what was there to regret?

 

When he started his job at Lawson, Hannover and Prude LLP, the late nights and casual hookups started to dwindle, but Sebastian never really felt the need to replace his short flings with anything more substantial. He liked his life how it was, he liked his independence, and when he got antsy well, this was still New York; it wasn't exactly difficult to pick up a quick shag.

 

Everything had changed, of course, when he had hurried into his local cafe one morning to grab his usual caffeine fix before heading into the office, and had practically walked into Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting at one of the tables nearest the counter. It had been a rough week for Sebastian, with his boss breathing down his neck over some big case or another, and (to his eternal shame) he had jumped at the opportunity to relive his asshole days from high school, just for a couple of minutes. He had half expected Kurt and Blaine to just up and leave, but Kurt's eyes had flashed in the face of such a challenge and he had given just as good as he got. After five minutes of steadily more creative insults Blaine had interrupted, told Sebastian to stop being such a prick and to come join them for a coffee. Sebastian had been an hour late for work that day, but it had been totally worth it.

 

And somehow, in the year that had followed, they had gone from acquaintances, to friends, to lovers (and that had been the trickiest step, what with Kurt's rising fame and the unusualness of their situation) and had finally settled on...something more. Sebastian wasn't quite sure how it happened, there hadn't been any thunderbolt of realization, no big declarations of eternal love, but at some point, somehow, these two boys had completely ingrained themselves into Sebastian's life, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was it for him. Without wanting or searching for it, Sebastian Smythe had found his endgame.

 

He was pulled from his memories the soft snick of a key turning in the lock, and the next secend his arms were full of his two perfect boyfriends, who seemed determined to cover as much of his body with theirs as possible.

 

“Don't listen to them Bas, you're incredible...”

 

“We've never bowed to peer pressure before, we're not going to start now...”

 

“What sort of a name is Klainelover165 anyway...”

 

Sebastian's heart gave a little skip as he surrounded himself in the feeling of his boys, letting their words sink into him without giving them much pause for thought. It was all very well and good them saying this now, in the safety of Sebastian's home, behind walls where nobody could touch them or their life's decisions, but it was a completely different thing to say them to the world, to risk everything for love. Sebastian wasn't stupid or naïve, he knew that people in the real world didn't do that, not really.  
  
So he kissed his boys back, letting his hands wander as he memorised every inch of them. He could do this, he would survive on memories for the next week, or month, or year if that was what it took. “You two are sweet, but come on, lets be realistic,” he mumbled against Kurt's lips as the other boy's tongue flicked out to try and get Sebastian to open up underneath him.

 

Kurt stiffened and drew back, one eyebrow cocked in question as Sebastian whined and tried to chase the soft touch of Kurt's lips. “I am being realistic, completely so,” he replied cooly. “Nobody gets to talk about my boyfriend like that, nobody.”

 

Sebastian felt a soft thrill as the words tingled down his spine; he loved it when Kurt got possessive like this, just like he loved feeling the dull ache of Hickeys peppered across his skin after nights when Kurt just wanted to lay claim to every inch of his body. This was different though, this was Kurt laying claim to every inch of _Sebastian_ , in public as well as in private. It was exhilarating, and more than a little terrifying.

 

Blaine paused in his ministrations, turning his golden eyes on Kurt. “Are you sure about this?” he asked tentatively, one hand reaching out to tangle in Kurt's, the other still circling gently round Sebastian's waist.

 

Kurt nodded determinedly. “I think it's time we went public.”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian shifted in his seat in the front row of the audience, not quite sure what to do with himself. From his seat next to him Blaine put a calming hand on his knee to stop it jiggling. “The first one is always the hardest,” he whispered soothingly, smiling as Sebastian shot him one of his best death glares.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Sebastian growled, “You're not about to become the most hated gay in New York.”

 

Blaine gave a soft chuckle, squeezing Sebastian's knee encouragingly. “Stop being such a drama queen, Seb. You know that's Kurt's job.” When Sebastian simply scowled and folded in on himself even further Blaine sighed, moving to stroke his hand up and down Sebastian's legs in soft, soothing circles. “Look, anybody with half a brain can see how happy you've made Kurt, how happy you've made _me_. Give the public a chance and they'll see that too, they can't not.” Sebastian gave a small huff, but was saved from replying by the applause that started up around him, and he turned his gaze to the stage where Kurt was greeting the show's host warmly.

 

It was so different, watching from inside the studio rather than through a television set. Everything was hotter, brighter, louder and Sebastian could feel his heart start to pound. The presenter was talking and Kurt was replying, his pose casual and relaxed, and Sebastian didn't know how he could do it, sit there and chat like he wasn't about to completely overhaul their relationship in the space of just a few words.

 

Then Kurt was twisting towards the audience and it got even hotter, even brighter as the massive stage lights were suddenly directed at him and Blaine, and all of a sudden there was silence throughout the room, and Sebastian knew that this was it.

 

“So tonight I'm here today with both of my wonderful boyfriends, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe.”

 

Blaine started to stand, a bright, genuine smile plastered across his face, giving a small wave to the audience as he did so. When he saw that Sebastian was still rooted to his seat he twisted and grabbed Sebastian's hand firmly, all but dragging him upright. They were seated on the end of the row so that they could come and join Kurt on stage at this exact moment (they had talked for hours with the production company about how best to do this, it had been excruciating), and it was with clasped hands that they made their way onto the stage to sit next to Kurt on the wide sofa that they had confirmed earlier would comfortably fit all three of them.

 

The silence was deafening as Sebastian shook hands with the hostess (and why the hell couldn't he remember her name?), his other hand still clammy inside of Blaine's but there was no way he was letting go of his lifeline, not when it was the only thing keeping him from well and truly panicking. Then he turned towards Kurt, giving a soft, shy smile and Kurt grinned brightly, leaning forwards and kissing him _in front of the whole audience_ and the world stopped turning on its axis.

 

For a second that seemed to stretch for eternity, there was just him, and Kurt, and Blaine. There was nobody else, because nobody else mattered. Then a wolf whistle tore through the air, and just like that the moment was broken. A hoot of approval followed next, and suddenly the whole audience was clapping and cheering, and Sebastian was able to watch in shock and awe as hundreds of people he had never met before cheered for him, for his boyfriends, and for their unconventional, beautiful, _perfect_ relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I have to point out at this stage that the URLs used in this chapter were completely randomly generated, and are not supposed to bear any likeness to real internet users. If I've somehow managed to use your online-name I'm incredibly sorry, it definitely wasn't intentional!


End file.
